I tawt I taw a puddy Tat
by K.C.Dragonfly
Summary: No matter how bad a day you're having, there's always that one person who can turn it around. Oneshot. And if you don't understand the title, then you must have had a very sad childhood.


**Just a little one shot I threw together tonight to cheer up a friend in need :) Hope this makes you feel better love xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them etc etc. **

**Leave a review, let me know what you think :) **

**x x x x**

"What's wrong with me?" Catherine whined pitifully, dropping her head into her hands.

"Come on, Cat. It's not your fault." Sara assured her, slipping her thin jacket over her tank top. She'd gotten held up on a case and ended up working late; she hadn't expected anyone else to still be here.

She certainly hadn't expected to find a despondent Catherine Willows sulking in the locker room...in a cocktail dress.

"Well, it must be something I'm doing wrong!" The blonde sighed. "Unless you've got another theory, in which case I'm all ears."

Sara pursed her lips, joining her miserable friend on the bench. With a resigned sigh, Catherine swung out a heel-clad foot and booted her locker shut.

"Alright, so this guy's an idiot. So what?" Sara tried to cheer her up, with little success.

"It's not just Chris." Cat scowled petulantly. "It's Eddie and Luke and all the others." She shook her blonde hair out, casting her gaze up to the ceiling in an attempt to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. "What the hell do I do to them that makes me so un-dateable?"

"You're not un-dateable." Sara chuckled softly, shaking her head. She couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. When the older woman didn't respond, she released a slow breath. "Tell you what; why don't I take you out?" She offered hopefully. Catherine sent her a sideways glance, her lips twitching into a smile.

"A pity date? No thank you." She replied apathetically.

"Why not?" Sara asked. "It's not like I have plans and you're already dressed up." She gestured to her outfit. "I'll take you to that place that sells the daiquiris that you love so much." She bargained with a sweet smile and a teasing nudge.

Catherine's blue eyes shifted up to her face.

"Daiquirί Floridita?" She asked coyly.

"Uh huh. I'll even throw in a slice of sticky toffee cake." Sara grinned, glad to have gotten a positive reaction.

X x x

Catherine slunk down in her seat, folding her hands across her stomach contentedly. The Turtles, _Happy Together_, drifted around the quiet bar softly.

"Well, I've got to admit that was probably better than anything else I'd had planned tonight." She hummed.

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Sara said with mock hurt. Cath sent her a grin, taking another sip of her drink.

"You're right, thank you." She said, offering a genuine smile. "You're the best date I've had in a long time."

Sara shifted uncomfortably under the praise.

"You know, those guys are idiots." She said awkwardly. "Anyone who cheated on you didn't know a good thing when they had it."

Catherine put her drink down and straightened up, but Sara was refusing to meet her gaze. She reached across the table, intertwining their fingers to get the young woman's attention.

"You're very sweet, Sidle." She commented softly. Sara flicked her glaze up shyly, her pink blush barely disguised by the dim lights.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the tender moment and Cath retracted her hand, much to Sara's dismay.

"Ready for the bill?" The waiter asked stiffly, eyeing their close contact with unconcealed suspicion.

"Yeah, I guess so." Catherine breathed, gathering her purse from the back of her chair.

"I'll get it - it's my treat." Sara was on her feet before she could object and the blonde was left to watch her stalk after the suited man with a puzzled frown.

X x x

"You certainly know how to turn a bad day around." Catherine joked, nudging Sara playfully as they ambled down the sidewalk, arm in arm.

Sara had suggested getting a cab, but they weren't too far from Catherine's neighbourhood and it was a warm night so they'd opted to hoof it instead.

"Nah, I just know you too well." She smiled. Cath hummed happily, resting her head against Sara's shoulder as they wandered down the quiet street. The sun was creeping higher in the sky, but it was still too early for the work and school rush.

"Maybe better than I thought." She admitted softly, coming to a stop outside her house. Sara reluctantly released her arm and stepped back.

"Thank you." Catherine said sincerely, leaning forward to peck her cheek. Sara smiled, offering a bashful shrug since she didn't know what to say. "Do you want to come in and call a cab?"

"No, I'll be fine." Sara assured her. "It's not too far to walk." Before she could set off, Catherine reached out and caught her hand.

"In that case, you wanna come in? For coffee ... or something."

X x x

"You know, I don't think I've been here since you redecorated." Sara commented, admiring the living room.

"No, I don't think you have." Catherine agreed, wandering in from the kitchen and handing her friend a cup of coffee.

"It's nice." Sara stated, idly examining the contents of the bookcase. Evidently, Grissom wasn't the only member of the nightshift who preferred the classics.

"Who's your favourite?" Sara asked, gesturing to the books.

"I like the Bronte sisters." Cath smiled lazily, stretching across the couch. She hung over the armrest with her drink in hand, watching Sara amble around her home.

Normally she was a firm protector of her privacy, but it was nice that Sara felt comfortable enough in her house to explore. Come to think of it, it was the most relaxed she had ever seen the enigmatic brunette.

"So," she breathed, sitting up straight. "Since you know _so_ much about me, it's my turn."

Sara turned to her with a quirked eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Cath said, patting the seat beside her, "You and I have worked together for four years and I don't know a thing about you."

"What do you want to know?" Sara asked with a shrug, dropping onto the couch beside her. Cath cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Middle name." She decided at last, earning her an odd look; to which she responded with "I thought I'd start you off with an easy one."

"Eden." Sara answered, suppressing a smile. "My parents were hippies."

"Eden." Catherine repeated softly. "Sara Eden Sidle. I like it."

"Next question?" Sara pressed, trying and failing to disguise her bemused delight at the compliment. Catherine hummed softly, mulling it over. After a couple of minutes she turned with a devious smirk on her lips.

"Who was your first time?" She drawled, settling back into the cushions.

Sara's cheeks flushed beetroot and she shook her head.

"Oh no." she laughed nervously. "We're not going there."

"Oh, I know that look." Catherine grinned, leaning towards her. "That means there's a good story."

"Yeah, and you're not hearing it." Sara laughed. Cat pouted sadly, a positively adorable look.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She bartered, eliciting another nervous laugh. Sara, however, continued to shake her head. Catherine poked her playfully in the ribs. "Please…" she begged.

Sara had never told this story to anyone and she'd had no intention of that changing, but she just couldn't resist the pleading look on her friend's face. Catherine recognised the conceding sigh and squeaked merrily, shuffling positions until she was comfy. Sara cleared her throat, attempting to stare into the bottom of her coffee mug as she spoke.

"My first year of college, I shared a dorm with an Australian girl called Steph." She explained. "One night I came back from the library to find her throwing all of her boyfriend's stuff out of the window – she'd caught him cheating on her at a frat party."

"Ouch." Cath raised her eyebrows. Sara laughed softly.

"Yeah well, we cracked open a bottle of Southern Comfort, set fire his clothes in the trashcan and … one thing lead to another."

"Oh my." Catherine said, biting back a smile. Sara chewed on her lower lip, that familiar blush returning to her cheeks.

"Yeah, well." She repeated weakly. To her surprise, Catherine patted her leg and leant so close that Sara could smell the coffee and faint remainder of alcohol on her breath.

"You know," she hummed seductively. "I think I've got a bottle of Southern Comfort stashed somewhere."

Sara blinked at her.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You mean…?"

Catherine wiggled her eyebrows playfully, before leaning in to capture Sara's lips in a soft kiss. As they pulled apart, Catherine fixed her with a grin.

"Then again," she purred. "Maybe we don't need it."

X x x

She stirred, wincing against the bright sunlight steaming through the blinds and attempted to roll onto her back.

"Move and I'll kill you." A sleepy voice mumbled against her skin. She cast a glance over her shoulder; Catherine had curled herself against Sara's back, her head nestled into her dark hair. Sara could feel the warmth from the other woman's body pressed against every inch of available skin.

"I kinda need to move." Sara said uneasily.

"No." Cath whined, tightening her grip around the brunette's stomach.

"Is that a challenge?" Sara asked with a smirk. Catherine cracked an eye open and, without warning, sank her teeth into Sara's shoulder. "Ow!"

"I warned you I bite." She mumbled, snuggling impossibly closer. Sara scowled at her as best she could in their conjoined position.

"Well, that aside I still need to get up." She said, attempting to wriggle out of the woman's grasp around her middle. Reluctantly, Cath relaxed her grip and allowed Sara to shuffle to the edge of the bed. "I'll be back in a minute." She promised, kissing Catherine's temple before heading to the en-suite.

"Sara?" Cat called sleepily before she could disappear.

"Yeah?"

"Just one question about this morning."

Sara paused in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the frame as an unsettling feeling made itself at home in the pit of her stomach. Did Catherine regret it? Had she overstepped the mark?

"Okay?" She asked cautiously.

Catherine rolled lazily onto her back, stifling a yawn. She couldn't see the brunette but she could practically sense the unease flooding off her. It was cute, she thought to herself, that she could have such an effect over the woman with so few words.

"Why do you have a tattoo of Tweety Pie on your inner thigh?"

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Sara. She bit her lip, relief flooding her features. There were so many possible answers to that, but she couldn't resist playing coy.

"Oh no," she teased. "It takes at least a second date before I tell that story."

Catherine, nonplussed by the request, curled back up and purred calmly.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
